1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer printing and laminating blanket.
2. Description of Related Art
Transfer printing is usually carried out using a calender-type machine equipped with an endless NOMEX (R.T.M.) needlefelt blanket. The blanket comprises a woven basecloth onto which one or more layers of staple fibres are applied by needling. The blanket generally comprises a standard polyester, NOMEX (R.T.M.) OR KEVLAR (R.T.M.) basecloth onto which high temperature resistant staple NOMEX (R.T.M.) fibres are needled.
It is proposed that a calender-type transfer printing machine be used both for transfer printing and laminating. A conventional transfer printing blanket would be unsuitable as a dual purpose transfer printing blanket and laminating belt. This is because these known needlefelt blankets would be readily contaminated by the hot melt adhesives used during the laminating process. The contaminants would pose a problem in the transfer printing process. In view of this silicone coated blankets have been proposed, but these have proven to be unsuccessful because of the temperature, chemical and physical limitations of silicone rubber at the operating temperature of the calender machines which may be as high as 260.degree. C.